Diary Of A Pink Pikmin
Diary Of A Pink Pikmin is the first Kirby Bulborb book, released around the same time as The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. It is mostly a Twig & Pik-pik fanfiction, but with some bizarre original elements thrown in there. Blossom is the main subject, and the "Pink Pikmin" referenced in the title. The book also references the Diary Of A Wimpy Kid series of books, which Kirby was a huge fan of at the time. The Complete Book Sunday First of all, NO ONE has seen this Pikmin at least that's what WE think, Thorn is the MASTER of this Pikmin and he also created this Pink Pikmin. The Pink Pikmin is called Blossom, but don't let the name make you think that this Pikmin is nice think again! Blossom is a crazy Pikmin, kind of like Freggley (only he wasn't a Pikmin). All Blossom thinks about is World Domination and helps his master take complete control over Pikmin kind. Monday After Blossom was created Thorn had TOTAL world slavery and the first thing Thorn did was killing Tamama. Tuesday Now, Tamama is a private tadpole from Sgt Frog but he used to be Thorn's lord. But 6 months later he figured that he was being LED by a padole, so he made Blossom, he killed Tamama. Now, Thorn is the brother of Twig, and Pic-pic who are the sons and daughter of STEVE THE TROOPER, the great Pikmin warrior. Wednesday Now, Tamama comes from the Armpit Platoon as a PSC. Their leader, Keroro is a green frog who has a star on his head and body. The ARMPIT Platoon is a army set to invade Earth but Keroro does not take it that way. Instead of Keroro slaving the humans it's the other way round. Keroro LETS the humans slave him, and does all their chores and buys and builds Gundam models and reads a comic called "Captain Frog" Because of this the Armpit Platoon is a rank-F Platoon and an EPIC FAIL! Thursday The bad thing about Thorn is that he treats OTHER pikmin like slaves, THEY ARE slaves and that's why they say "Lord Thorn". But the bad thing is that Blossom acts like a maniac and killes evrey pikmin WHO does not work. But the REALLY bad thing about Blossom is that he can fly, SO when you are slacking when NOONE else knows, a knife comes out of NOWHERE and strikes for neak. As for Thorn, HE takes you to a secret lab and drugs you up. When you wake up he tells you to do something that YOU don't want to do, like.....kill someone. And Thorn also puts a computer chip in your brain so you do as he says. BUT it's also like having amnesia. And then he says that you are his assasin so that you do what he says. One time Thorn made his brother Twig kill his sister, Pic-pic. Friday Now, If you refuse to do what Thorn says he will unleash a nucleur weapon that will destroy the ENTIRE world. This will effect the entire solar system so Mars will end up like earth. So Thorn will start a new life there with Blossom. But if you still refuse, THAT'S where blossom arrives and kills everyone she sees, But NOT Thorn or any other guards. Saturday Now, There is this yellow pikmin called Sunny who has a MIGHTY crush on Thorn. But if Sunny tried to even get near to Thorn Blossom will come. AND that's why Sunny NEVER told Thorn her feelings. But if the necular weapon DID go off Thorn, Blossom, and the guards would not be there. Sunday Thorn NEVER lets people know where the master plan is. The master plan is a journal of how to avoid Thorn's bad things and to have all of Thorn's plans inside. The master plan is guarded by MILLIONS of guards (including Blossom) and that's why people NEVER go near it, unless they are Blossom or Thorn (Thorn's guards too). Oh and there are also BILLIONS of traps near the master plan. Monday Now there is also a secret gaget that Thorn used sometimes. It's called the THorn ball. The Thorn Ball allows different things to happen, like the "Clone" button makes different clones of that person, but if to meany are made, they will all vanish (even the original). Tuesday Today, Twig went down the six trials. The six trials are floors underground where their is an enemy on each trial that you have to defeat. SIX TRIALS INFO The first floor has a mutant black thing you have to defeat. The HP of this mutant black thing is 45, and that's it's level to! That's preety high! But it's not the highest. The second floor has a camoflauged creature that you have to defeat. The camoflauged creature is level 58, that's its HP to. This creature's shell is smooked with poison, but the poison dosen't hurt the host. The third floor has a mutant cat that you have to defeat. The mutant cat's level is level 57, that's it's level to. The fourth floor has a Pikachu for you to defeat. This Pikachu is 1 level away from becoming a Raichu. It's level is 60 and it's HP is 60. The fifth floor has a NEVER-DIEING Bulborb for you to defeat. The Bulborb is LV 190, woah! and that's it's HP. It EATS wepons. The 6th one.... the last trial....has 2 PIKMIN for you to fight. The Pikmin are called Egde and Pic-pic, yes you are fighting the BAD sided ones. Wendsday When Twig came out of the six trials a duck asked him.... NO not about grapes but about Thorn. He said that Thorn has the power of the gods but I don't think that's true. There are OTHER Pikmin that are stronger. When Twig and his friends got back to Picstreet Avenue they found THAT it had been destroyed. Then a stormtrooper came and told Twig that the pikmin were slaves and HAD to obey "Lors" Thorn. Thorn is "by a pikmin" called Lord Thorn but Thorn is NOT the mighty one. There are pikmin stronger. Thursday What people don't know is that there are MEANY types of Pikmin, they are red and yellow and green and brown and scarley and black and ocre and peach and ruby and olive and violet and awn and lilol and MEANY more. And I am going to explain ALL those pikmin on the next couple of pages. Steve Steve is a red pikmin who is the God of them all. He is resistent to flame, and is the SECOND strongest pikmin type. Joe Joe is a yellow pikmin. He is resistant to electricity and can carry bomb rocks. Bob Bob is a blue pikmin. He can swim and he is blue. Merlin Merlin is a Purple Pikmin who is SO strong. He can beat a bulborb in 1.52 seconds. Fred Fred is a white pikmin. He is resistent to poison. Blossom Blossom is a pink pikmin "hope you've learned that by now". He is also Steve's right-hand Pikmin who gives Steve the Fluffy Pink Barrier. Dica Dica is a green pikmin who is resistent to acid. He also has the power to fly. Knife Kife is an assasin pikmin. He is called knife because he likes to kill for money. Spooky Spooky is a Ghost Pikmin who scares people. He can not be eaten by creatures that eat Pikmin, "eca-Bulborb". Friday Spooky lives in a mansion that no pikmin goes in. Everybody who goes in comes out running for their life. The BALCONY is the worst part you want to Be in. In every window you see a ghost pikmin. Saturday Every Pikmin (including blossom, Dica and Spooky) live in a place called Trooper Village. Trooper Village is as big as 100 Londons and 1000 suns put together. It's HALF the size of VY Canis Mayis. Sunday Today I saw the WEIRDEST thing you'll EVER seen in the whole of your life. Brain-swap; this virus - a virus that swaps your brain with another person's brain and then you think your him. It works on every gender. THE END To be continued in the sequel...Category:Books